The Sweet Taste Of Innocent, A Twinge Of Conflict!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: An old childhood friend of L comes to Tokyo in search for him, would she cause more problems between Light and L's cat and mouse chase? She even has a Death Note as well. Can Light get her out of the picture? Can L save her? LXOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note but I wish I did.

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter One**_:

_What A Meeting!  
_

- - - -

Today was a nice, calm Sunday morning. There was a girl strolling down the side walk, a bit care free and happy, her blue-black hair swaying around as it ended to her knees, her eyes were a pale magenta. She smiled as she felt the Sun's warmth subsiding all the difficulties she faced before, a pale green conjoined twins Shinigami flying over her, they were faced back to back, one was a boy as the other was a girl, fraternal twins I must say. She had a Death Note for about a year, haven't even put it to use yet. Which angered them but they actually cared for the girl, she seemed to have warmed them, if the feeling was evil possible for Shinigami's to feel. She was wearing a black halter top, jeans, and black high heel sandals.

"Ryuuga, its been almost ten years." She said with a smile, this twenty-three year old girl was determined to find her long lost friend.

**-:-:FlashBack:-:-**

**_10 Years Ago_**

_Lawliet Ryuuga, had to be only fifteen at the time, the girl we see now at her age twenty-three was thirteen at the time. They were childhood friends, he was usually babysit her even though she assured him countless of times that she could take care of herself._

_"L-chan!" The girl said as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"What are you doing Amaya?" Ryuuga asked as he blinked a few times, his eyes did not have those bags under his eyes, his fashion was the same, his hair was still black and spikey. _

_"I want to go with you." She said as he shook his head._

_"Don't you have childish games you would like to play then me going to the police station?" He asked, he wasn't in the police force but he offered them advice in cases he found that even a five year old was capable of solving._

_"No, I just want to be by your side! I'm not a child! I am twelve!" She shouted as she unwrapped her arms around him and stomped her foot to the ground, she was close to throwing her unusual fit._

_"I don't want you to get involved, I'm afraid if someone new I was helping the police they would not only come after me but use you against me." He said as she blinked a few times._

_"I wouldn't care! I just want to hang with you!" She shouted as she placed his forefinger of his right hand on her lips._

_"Now, now. . .calm down Yukino, I want you to go your job. Your an actress and you can't go to the city remember?" He said as she pouted. She didn't want to get tackled by fans and paparazzi, that would irritate her to death._

_"But I am off for two weeks, I wanted to spend them with you." She frowned as he smiled a little._

_"I'll hang with you all next week, how does that sound?" He asked as she smiled._

_"Great!"_

**-:-:End FlashBack:-:-**

She sighed, she was now grown no longer a child. Her body was curvatious, her breast were full and perky, they were a bit big which attracted men, her skin was smooth as if they were fine silk. She was an actress and model, she knew who Misa Amane was, they actually met on a set of a photo shoot. The reason why she lost contact with Ryuuga was because she had to move overseas to pursue her career. Now she was in the beautiful yet noisy street of Tokyo, she was determined to find him.

"Amaya, why don't you put the death note to use for instance?" The female Shinigami asked. Her name was Misoka, she had thin strands of black hair, black eyes that were creepy and soulless. The male Shinigami, was Mitsuru, he had a bandage all over his face that covered everything but his eyes, his eyes were a bright gold, they looked evil and soulless.

"I do not want to kill anyone innocent, I am thinking of giving it back. I haven't used it." She said as she looked at the ground silently. She looked around to see any sight of Ryuuga, but she sighed as she didn't see anyone. She went inside a cafe, and sat at a seat near the window. A waiter came over as he asked for her autograph because he automatically knew who she was and so did everyone inside.

"I wonder what's all this commotion?" Auburn seventeen year old asked, he looked over hoping to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"I don't know, but this strawberry cake is indeed excellent." L said as he took a bite of the strawberry.

"Misa-Misa wonders how you don't get fat from all the sweets you eat." Misa said as she had a tight grip around Light's arm. They were in the corner so no one could really spot her.

"Ryuuga, I'll be back, Misa I'm going to see what's going on." Light said. Amaya was angry from all this irritation, she forced on a smile and signed her signature on people's cheeks, back, napkins, shirt, took pictures with children, kissed mens cheeks hugged a few people.

"What a surprise, its Amaya Hakugeki." Light said as the girl looked up at him.

"Hello." Amaya said politely.

"A-Amaya Hakugeki?" Ryuuga stuttered as he dropped his strawberry. Misa looked at him with curiosity.

"Do you know her Ryuuga?" Misa asked as he slowly nodded, his lips still parted.

"Ryuuga?" Amaya heard a voice say, she moved her way through the crowd as she moved closer to where she thought she heard the voice. Light looked at her curiously as the girl finally saw him.

"Amaya. . ." Ryuuga said softly as she looked at him with tears forming her eyes, Rem looked at Misoka and Mitsuru looked at Rem then at Ryuk. Ryuk just smirked.

What a meeting. . .

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note but I wish I did.

But! I do own Amaya! :3

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Two**_:

_Lost Time, Mouths Full_

- - - -

Amaya sat down next to Ryuuga as Light and Misa sat across from them.

"So, Ryuuga you didn't tell us you had an actual girlfriend." Light said with a smirk plastered on his face as Misa knew Amaya but she didn't know her after she had her Shikigami. She saw Amaya's name but her lifespan wasn't shown. Misa knew that there was a third Death Note and Amaya had it in her possession.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ryuuga said, flatly as he stacked his sugar cubes.

"Right, we're just childhood friends." Amaya said with a smile as she watched her best friend stacked sugar cubes, which did not surprise her. She was eating a cookie, she wasn't much of a sweet tooth as L but she did love cookies, candy but not too much of it, and she would over-sweetened her tea or coffee.

"So, Amaya, Misa-Misa haven't seen you in such a long time! How was it in America?" Misa asked, actually interested and she figured would not tell Light about Amaya's life span unless she saw her as a threat but she really did like the older girl.

"Hm, well its nice." She nods, "But I missed being here in Japan, my home." She looked at the table as she finished her cookies and the waiter gave her a cup of hot tea, as she kept ripping packets of sugar, sweetening the tea.

"Hm, Misa-Misa hopes she gets just a popular as you to the point she can become famous overseas." Misa said as Amaya smiled.

"Its really a lot of work, because you'll have to learn english." Amaya said as Misa pouted, she didn't like to learn other languages because she found them too hard.

"Aw, but Misa-Misa doesn't want to do all that work." Misa pouted as Ryuuga eyed the chattering woman.

"Right, I didn't want to do all that at first but I like challenges, I find them thrilling." Amaya said with a smile.

"Ah, lucky you. Misa-Misa wished she felt that way for things like that." Misa said with a long sigh after.

"Anyway, were you looking for me Amaya?" Ryuuga said as Amaya turned her attention to him.

"Yes, I missed you a lot!" She said with a smile, she always felt content with him well, now she did. When she was younger she would pounce on him and always bother him.

"It hasn't been the same without you I must say." He said with a grin, as he took her tea and took a sip. He and Amaya would always share things, so, she didn't mind.

"I never seen you so close to anyone, why didn't you tell us about her?" Light said. _'I wonder if I could use Amaya as a trap, maybe I could use her against him. Yes, that would be rather fun and easy, it would truly be worth my while.' _He thought as Ryuuga took another sip of tea before placing it on the small plate.

"I guess I didn't realize that I have not spoken about her to you, I haven't seen her in such a long time. And I guess it slipped my mind, but it would of been rather painful since she wasn't around as often as I was use to her being around. I guess you can say I missed her." He said as he ate a sugar cube. Amaya smiled a little, she was happy that he missed her.

"I'll be staying in Japan for a while due to my photo shoots, so I will be seeing you often Misa, and you as well Ryuu-sama." She said, that was another nickname she had for him.

"Misa-Misa loves that!" Misa squealed as Amaya giggled.

"This would be nice, wouldn't it Light?" Ryuuga said as he had his own questioning thoughts.

"I suppose, I would be glad to get to know a friend of Ryuuga's." He said with a fake smile, a cold shiver went through Amaya's body. '_Don't trust him.' _Was the first instinct she thought of Light, but for now she will play cool.

"A friend of Ryuuzaki-san's is a friend ours!" Misa said with a smile as Amaya smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, I definitely feel welcomed." Amaya said softly. Ryuuga watched his old friend, how would their relationship be now that he was far too busy being L?_ 'If Light could possibly Kira, Amaya could be in danger it's a 90 percent probability.'_ He thought as Amaya sipped of tea as he kept his eyes fixated on her, Amaya looked over at him, their eyes fixed on each other. Misa and Light looked at the two questioningly, it looked as if the two were talking to each other telepathically with eye contact for them to be able to do such a thing. Amaya blushed and looked away as Ryuuga did the same and stack his sugar cubes.

**-:-:In Amaya's Apartment:-:-**

Ryuuga had walked her home. She let him inside as they came in the house with only their socks on. Amaya had her sandals in her hands and went upstairs to place them in her closet. Ryuuga sat in the chair in his usual position, he bit his left hand's thumb lost in thought. _'I haven't seen Amaya in a long time, I'm pretty sure she knows nothing about Kira. How could she know? I rarely knew of her having any relatives but her Mother, who passed away a year ago along with her step-father and this year her step-brother Ukita, a loyal police officer, life was shortened. I am sure she didn't know he was killed.'_ He sat there for what seemed an hour, he figured she was probably in the shower since he did hear the sound of water running. He went into the kitchen and saw a chocolate cake with chocolate chips all around the top, with a strawberry atop of them, he licked his lips. He figured he waited for her but it was all too tempting.

"Ryuu-sama?" Amaya voiced called from the living room, she was wearing blue pajamas with sheeps all around, the top part of the pajamas was a tank top was the bottoms were long.

'Are you sure you can trust him? Its been ten years since you met him he could of changed.' Misoka said as she and Mitsuru floated.

"I am sure I can trust him, he's my best friend he would always protect me." She said lowly, hoping her old friend wouldn't hear her.

'We've taken that you don't trust Light, we don't either. Light has a Death Note as does Misa who has the eyes as well, we happened to run into their Shikigami's during the reunion of you and Ryuuzaki.' Mitsuru said as Amaya couldn't believe it.

"Misa. . .has the eyes? B-But why?" Amaya questioned, even though she and Misa were not close but she considered her a friend and wondered why such a beautiful and talented person cut half of their life span.

'We don't know but we suggest you watch Light carefully and thoroughly.' Misoka hissed as Amaya nodded.

"Amaya, could I have some of your cake?" Ryuuga said eying the cake.

"Sure." Amaya said as she giggled a bit, he hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm sure your not aware what's been happening in Japan thus far." He said from the kitchen as he came to the living room with a plate of a neatly slice piece of cake and the strawberry.

"No, what do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Your brother Ukita is dead." He said as her eyes widen, her pale magenta eyes started to become clouded with tears.

"B-But why?! How?!" She said almost shouting as he reverted his eyes towards her, swallowing the pieced he had chewed.

"He was killed by the second Kira, which you aren't aware of as you don't know the original Kira." He said as Amaya listened carefully wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Explain to me." She said as he looked back at the cake and took another piece with the fork.

"Kira, he is the man I am searching for. He can kill people without being in the same room as them, as far as we know he is killing criminals and all he needs to know is their name." He said as Amaya's eyes widen.

_'This Kira must have a death note, could it possibly be Misa or Light? Even both!? Could they be Kira and second Kira?! Or could there be a fourth death note?'_ Amaya questioned herself as Ryuuga noticed her strange facial expression.

"Do you know something?" He asked as she blinked a few times and shook her head slowly.

"I am just surprised that someone could kill like that." She said as she looked at the small table he had placed his plate of cake on.

"Hm. Well, I must figure out how he is doing this and stop him before he kills more people. Kira is thinking he is doing justice for killing criminals but he is a killer nonetheless and the second Kira, seems to want or might already be in alliance with him but the second Kira killed your brother." He said as she nodded.

"Your right and I can't believe this. . ." She said._ 'Should I tell him about my death note? No, I possibly couldn't he might suspect me, but that would be stupid since I haven't been in Japan for ten years. But then if Misa and Light are Kira and second Kira, then one of them killed my beloved brother, and if I killed one of them then I would be helping him? But Misa is my friend I can't just hurt her like that but what if she killed Ukita? I can't kill Light off no matter how much I don't like him because, I don't know if he is a Kira or not, but I do sense that I cannot trust him for he seems like a big fake, a phony but I can't just take actions from my gut feeling, I have to be rational about this.' _She thought as Ryuuga stood.

"I have to get going Amaya." He said as she looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he walked towards the door.

"I have work, and its seven already." He said as she frowned.

"Oh, well okay then." She said as she got up and walked over to him.

"Its nice to see you again, your fully grown now." He said with a big grin as she turned red and yanked his hair.

"You perv!" She said as he yelped in pain.

"Why do you insist on thinking that way? I'm older than you and I am use to seeing you as a little hyper girl. But now you are no longer a little girl, your an adult." He said looking at her blankly as she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his bony, fragile torso. She missed his warmth, even though he was thin he was strong and sometimes it was hard for her to tackle him. He looked at her surprise and wrapped his arms around her. He indeed missed her hugs since he was so use to them, it felt odd without her and without her warm hugs these past ten years. She let go of him and gave him a warm smile. He smiled as well before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

'So do you have feelings for him?' Misoka asked as Amaya flushed red.

"Oh, no." She shook her head, "He's just a friend, an old friend." She said.

'I don't trust him, I don't think being around him and Light is safe.' Mitsuru said as Amaya looked down.

"No, Ryuu-sama is safe. He's a detective, and detectives restore justice and protect the innocent and since me and him are so close, he'll definitely protect me." She said with a smile as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Misoka and Mitsuru sighed, they were severly concerned for the girl's safety and well-being.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note but I wish I did.

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Three**_:

_Danger and Me  
_

- - - -

Amaya was wearing her hair in low pigtails, two strands of long hair was out. She was wearing black halter top with purple thick hems, and a matching skirt which made it almost look like a dress, she wore black opened toed sandals as well. She had her bag and walked around the streets of Tokyo.

"What to do? What to do. . ." Amaya sighed as she wished to see Ryuuga, but. . .she thought he was busy. She looked around aimlessly, and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the auburn haired seventeen year old.

"Light, what are you doing here?" She asked a bit shocked as could feel that cold shiver running through her. Her heart ached whenever he was around. Ryuk, Misoka, and Mitsuru gave each other glances. They kept quiet.

"I was just strolling by, but what are you doing out here alone?" He asked cooly, as she shrugged.

"I haven't been in Tokyo for a while so I was going to give myself a tour, to refresh my memory." She said with a smile as he walked beside her.

"Where is Misa? Isn't she your girlfriend?" She asked as he shook his head.

"She's at a photo shoot and no, she is not my girlfriend." He said as she looked at him curiously. The way Misa had her hold on him the other day gave off the impression that they were a couple, she couldn't see it any other way.

"Anyway, so how do you know Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as Amaya questions on him grew but she decided to play it cool.

"I knew him since I was three, he was my neighbor." She said as he looked at her anxiously.

"Continue." He said a she nodded while looking at him and then looked forward.

"Me and him were inseparable really, he was was always telling me how he wanted to use his wit to save the world. Being a detective was one of his main ideas on how he could use his knowledge to bring justice to those who defy it." She said as Light and nodded, it did sound like the Ryuuga he knew, "Of course me and him did not share an intimate relationship as you kept asking if I was his girlfriend, we were and still are BEST friends." She said with a smile as he realized there was something off about her but she did a hell of a job of being aloof.

"That sounds just like him. He didn't change at all." He said as she smiled.

"How did you meet him?" She asked as Light blinked a few times.

"Well, its a rather long story." He said as she realized he didn't want to explain, and she was okay with that.

"Ah, I see." She sighed.

"Is there something a matter?" The auburn haired asked as she shook her head.

"I would really like to see him now, but I am very sure he is very busy." She said as she pouted, "He was always too busy for me." She said as looked down at the ground.

"I'm sure he puts you first in everything. But this Kira case is really distracting him." Light spoke as she nodded._ 'Right, and its probably you that's distracting him, you asshole! I have unreasonable hate for this boy, but I shouldn't because that's out of my character.' _She thought.

"Right, and I hope he finds Kira. That man is disrespectful and playing with strings of fate that should not be tampered with." She said as she smirked as he looked taken back. _'Looks like I pressed a nerve, bingo.' _She said. Misoka and Mitsuru giggled as Ryuk chuckled as they followed behind, they could still hear their thoughts.

"Why do you not like Kira?" Light asked. _'Disrespectful? Playing with the strings of fate that should not be tampered with?! What is her problem! Kira is only helping not destroying!'_

"He is killing off people WHO he thinks should face death as in order of justice which is wrong." She said as he watched her, continuing to listen. "Being able to take a life who YOU think shouldn't be taken away from is horrible. Even though some of us believe that person got what they deserve but nobody deserves to die, and if they did that means their life has came to a stop willingly. If people were to deserve to die in such cruel ways then that's the way their life was SUPPOSE to end, it should of been due to that their time was up not someone finishing them off. Kira believes he is doing the world a favor, but he's not. He's just being ignorant. The criminals he kills are regular people too, they are a father, brother, son, husband they happened to be important to someone. And if they were to receive justice, maybe a couple of years in jail then so be it. Because there is always someone yearning for him or her to be home." She stated as Light didn't think of it that way.

"You really thought about it, haven't you?" He asked.

"You damn right, and I wish I could help bring him down! I was told that the second Kira killed my brother Ukita." She said as Light's eyes widen. 'Misa killed Ukita, to meet me. . .' He said as shook his head to regain his composure.

"I see, but do you wish death upon him?" He asked.

"Actually, I do. To see how it feels to die by someones hands, their god damn dirty hands!" She snapped as he was a bit startled, "Sorry, I am just angry that someone just willingly killed my brother for their own act of justice. I can imagine Kira being a young bastard with a big doofy smile on his face saying 'I R GOD!'" She said as they both giggled even though his insides were burning of rage. "I do understand was Kira is doing, and at first I was relieved of the low crime rates but what he is doing. . .is wrong." She said as Light sighed.

"Right." He said as he was so pissed off, he would think of writing her name in the book but he just couldn't kill her, she was innocent.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note but I wish I did.

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Four**_:

_Better luck next time!  
_

- - - -

L went about looking through his cellphone, he realized that he did not ask Amaya for her number, he mentally kicked himself as he placed his cellphone back in his pocket. He was a bit lost without her, she was the only person he could trust and would never judge him. He even thought about what happened when she was leaving.

**-:-:10 Years Ago:-:-**

_Amaya was thirteen at the time, and he was fifteen. They were standing in front of each other, and awkward silence were filling them._

_"So, Ryuu-sama. Would you welcome me with open arms when I come back?" She asked as he nodded slowly._

_"Sure, why wouldn't I?" He asked as she just smiled, tears rolling down the corner of her eyes._

_"Because I don't want you to never forget me, I want you to think about me constantly." She said as he blinked a few times, his lips parted making an 'o' shape._

_"I'll try my best to never forget you, you'll always be the only girl in my thoughts." He said as he did a small smile and she ran over to him, hugging him tightly._

_"I don't want to leave, I want to say here with you!" She said crying on his chest as he hesitantly placed his arms around her._

_"You'll be fine. Just stay strong." He said as she looked up at him and nodded. He looked down at her lips as his curiosity was getting to him. 'Should I kiss her? Would she hate me if I did it?' He asked himself as she was about to move away but he kissed her softly on the lips, his lips pressing against her as her pale magenta eyes widen. She hated him. After all these times, he could of had her then and there why did he wait till the day she had to leave? The nerve of him! When he pulled away she was so lost in a trance, he placed his hand on her head, "When you come back, we'll eat cookies and have lots of fun. I'll try to clear out my schedule, just and only for you." He said as she smiled and giggled._

_"Okay, I'll make you hold that promise!" She said as hugged him tightly again and boarded the plane, waving goodbye to him as he stood there looking a bit sadden of the only girl who showed him affection, the only girl he could possibly ever be able to love was going far away, far from his reach._

**-:-:End FlashBack:-:-**

L sighed as he sat at a bench looking at the ground with thoughts filled with her. Light sat next to him, happened to be walking the same was he was.

"What's wrong Ryuuga?" Light asked as L turned to him.

"Nothing, what are you doing here Light?" He asked as Light shrugged.

"I ran into Amaya, and decided to come this way home. Then I just happened to see you." He said as L's gaze on him was intense when he said Amaya's name.

"So, what was she doing? How did you run into her?" He asked as Light shrugged.

"She was walking around, saying she was refreshing her memory by giving herself a tour. We had a discussion about Kira, I see you told her second Kira killed Ukita." He said as L nodded.

"Yes, she should know that. Ukita was a good man, and a great brother to her." L said as Light looked up at the sky.

"She also told me why she hated Kira, she thinks a lot like you." Light said as L smiled a bit._ 'So, Amaya means a lot to him. I could definitely use her against him, I just have to figure out HOW I can just do that.'_

"Well, Amaya grew up around law enforcement and medical performing family members. Her mother was a detective, Ukita a cop, and her father would perform forensic autopsies." He said as Light nodded.

"I see, so she was very wealthy." Light grinned as he thought he could probably use Amaya for money, crush L's heart, and possibly use Amaya for a short time against L since she seems to be his weakness.

"Yes, and you see she is a actress and model so she makes a lot of money." L said as he watched Light intensely, he did not like the feeling that this possible suspect was radiating.

"Right." Light said as Amaya happened to be across the street, "Speaking of the devil, our damsel is right across the street." He pointed at her as L turned around and watched her skipping. Amaya fell eyes on her and looked around to see a crowd, she then saw Ryuuga and Light on a bench talking. She pushed her way through the crowd and dodged cars in the street, and panted as soon as she came near the bench. L and Light looked at her curiously as the girl looked like she was about to collapse.

"Are you okay?" Ryuuga asked as she nodded in a fast pace.

"Never better." She said as she regained her composure and saw the crowd heading to her direction, "Fuck!" She shouted as she ran, Light and L gave each other a glance before shrugging and followed behind, snickering along the way.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note but I wish I did.

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Five**_:

_Light and Rem  
_

- - - -

Light had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street with Ryuk flying over him.

"So, Amaya Hakugeki, she will become very useful to me." He said with a smirk.

"Are you going to kill her?" Ryuk asked as Light shook his head.

"No yet, can I possibly seduce her? Take some of her wealth, use her against Ryuzaki and if she doesn't cooperate I'll just ask Misa for Ryuzaki's real name. But, Misa and Amaya seem to be good friends, I can't necessarily just kill her off. Misa might want revenge." He said as Ryuk chuckled.

"Well, you better hope Amaya won't try to kill you first." He said as Light's eyes browns raised.

"She has a death note? Hm. I'm sure she hasn't told Ryuzaki, maybe I can use that against her or. . .Misa might come of use to me right now after all." Light chuckled.

**-:-:Next Day:-:- **

Amaya was walking over to Misa's apartment, she and Misa were going to go to a photo shoot together. She saw Light going in Misa's apartment._ 'What is he doing there? He said they weren't a couple but they are awfully close, maybe I should spy on them.' _Amaya thought as she ran, she saw an opened window and tooks a trash can and stood on top of it as she saw Light and Misa on the couch.

"Misa-Misa will cook for light." Misa said happily as she placed her death note down and went into the other room.

"Rem, we need to talk." Light said as Rem must of appeared in front of him since he looked forward, Amaya couldn't see since she didn't touch Misa's book.

"I will kill Misa, if you let Ryuzaki live. I suggest you take care of him, since you know his name." Light said.

"And I will kill you right after." Rem said growing angry. Amaya knew she couldn't trust him, she was filled with rage.

"IF YOU KILL RYUZAKI, I'LL KILL YOU AND MISA!" She yelled as Light jumped up, and saw her through the window.

"A-Amaya, what the hell are you doing here?!" Light said as Misa ran into the room and saw Amaya.

"Amaya-chan, want to come in?" Misa asked as Amaya shook her head.

"No, I don't like being in rooms with MONSTERS!" She yelled as she jumped down and ran off.

"Damn. . ."Light mumbled as Ryuk chuckled.

"She stomped you good, very amusing." Ryuk said as Light grunted.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! And no, I don't know anyone who could draw Amaya, I wish I did. 3:


End file.
